The Miracle
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Its seventh year in Hogwarts. The golden trio has left started their hunt for horcruxes.Hermione gets sick. What's happening to her? I know summary sucks but pls read! Rated M for further chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Sick again

The war is going on and the golden trio has set off on their horcrux hunt. It's been two weeks now since they left. Two weeks since that special someone embraced her in a hug, captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss, ran his soft long fingers through her body. Hermione missed him so much.

Back at Hogwarts things weren't so much better. With Dumbledore injured, Hogwarts was having a hard time.

Everyone missed the Golden trio. Especially a certain Slytherin. He missed how warm her body felt when he hugged her, he missed her soft lips and passionate kisses, he missed how he used to run his fingers through her perfect figure.

Draco missed Hermione so much.

The night before Hermione left the two had consummated their relationship. They both lost their virginities to each other. It was the best night of their existence.

"God I miss him so much" thought Hermione.

Usually when she missed him a lot (which was almost every day) she thought back to the night when they finally became physical. "Everybody sees him either as a cold-hearted bastard or a man whore or just how handsome he is or a snobby rich pure blood. But nobody sees the true Draco Malfoy; a compassionate caring man, who doesn't believe in -" Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone shake her and call her name. It was Harry "Hey Mione you okay?" asked Harry patiently "Yeah, Yeah" replied Hermione still a bit dazed. "Are you sure Mione? Cause me and Harry have been talking to you for five minutes and spend another five to get you out of your daze! " exclaimed a worried Ron. "Mione" said Harry softly, "Were you... well thinking about..." Harry trailed of, only Hermione knew what he was talking about. Blaise, Harry and the Malfoy's were the only ones who knew about Draco and Hermione's secret relationship. All of them approved of the relationship. Harry and Hermione both knew that the Malfoy's were spies for the order. In just two days' time they would reveal themselves and join the light side.

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione raced out of the tent with her hands in front of her mouth.

Harry and Ron shared a look and seconds later they ran and found Hermione vomiting... AGAIN!

They went and held her hair back for her.

After a minute of vomiting there was a loud THUD!

Hermione had fainted!

Harry told Ron to get some food, water, a cloth and the medical box while he carried Hermione inside.

Ron bought the stuff and then helped Harry lay Hermione down in the bed. Ron poured a glass of water and poured some more water in a bowl which he then magically heated. First they wet the cloth to wipe the vomit off Hermione's mouth. Next Ron got another cloth which he then soaked in warm water and put on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly. She took the glass of water Harry handed her and drank it all. She tried to sit up but the boys stopped her. "Mione what's going on? You're getting really sick these days! " exclaimed a really worried Ron. "Yeah Mione!" agreed Harry.

"I don't know what's going on! For 13 days, I've been really sick!" explained Hermione. "Wait 13 days, right?" asked Harry "Aha" replied Hermione. "What's going on guys?" asked a totally puzzled Ron "I have a doubt; I think I know what happened to Hermione" stated harry slowly. "What?" asked Hermione. "Oh!" exclaimed Hermione as she realized what Harry meant. "Yup" confirmed Harry. "But is it really possible... I mean..." Hermione trailed of. "It might be, I don't know" replied Harry. "Well do the spell Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Wait, you do know it right?" Hermione inquired. Harry just nodded and grabbed his wand. "Will anyone tell me what's going on here?" asked an exasperated Ron. Nobody answered.

"Ready? " Harry asked before doing the spell. "Ready" confirmed Hermione as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

End of chapter one


	2. Revalations and Hogwarts

Draco was sitting in his dorm reading the letter his father owled him:

 _Dearest son,_

 _We will reveal ourselves a day earlier which is tomorrow. Please owl the Golden trio about this and tell them that we will join them a day earlier. I've already owled the Parkinson's and the Zabini's. I even owled Crabbe and Goyle but just inform all of them again. Take care of yourself son. Me and your mother are on our way to Hogwarts. See you tomorrow._

 _Love your dad,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Draco smiled at the news. It meant he would get to see Hermione a day sooner now. He quickly scribbled a reply to his father:

 _Dear father,_

 _That is great news! It means I get to see Hermione a day sooner! I will owl them and inform the others that the plan will be done earlier. See you and mom tomorrow. Take care on your journey._

 _Love your son,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

He tied it to the owls (his father had sent) legs and sent it away. He raced down to find their common room empty except for Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Perfect they were already there reading their letters. "Hey mate!" greeted Blaise still not looking up from his letter. "So I see you all also got the owl from my dad" Draco said to everyone. "Yeah, we did" replied Goyle.

"Okay then I think we should start packing up now" said Pansy. Blaise groaned "Packing" he said as he shuddered. "Sorry mate but Pansy's right" Draco said as he chuckled. "Well you will do anything...even... _packing_ (he hissed the word packing) because YOU get to see **_HER_** a day earlier! " Blaise smirked when he finished talking. He smirked even more (if that's even possible) when Draco blushed and looked at his shoes. "Will you _PLEASE_ tell us who this girl is? She managed to make Draco blush!" exclaimed Crabbe. "Patience will give you your answer" Blaise said still smirking.

Draco went up mumbling something about Blaise being a complete arse.

 _ **Back at the tent :-**_

Harry said the spell and suddenly a golden glow was creeping up Hermione's stomach. Harry looked at her. " Let me do another one" said Harry before mumbling another spell. At first there was a huge purple light covering Hermione's body but then it became silver near Hermione's stomach. Hermione and Harry looked at each other unaware of Ron going frantic trying too understand what happened

Hermione smiled wide with tears glistening in her eyes. The same happened too Harry. Hermione sat up and held Harry's hand then burst into happy tears.

 _"WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"_ shouted Ron.

A tear fell from Harry's eyes as he said "Hermione's pregnant"

 _End of chapter two_

 _Keosha💖_ 😘

 _ **Hi my dear readers! i hope you liked what i wrote. I decided to try and update two times a week.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank all of u for reading my fic. Honestly I never expected any one to read, review, follow or favorite!**_

 _ **But u did!**_

 _ **I'd like to personally thank the following people for following:-**_

 ** _KaTee19_**

 _ **Thalosen**_

 _ **bigred20**_

 ** _aford41_ _6_**

 ** _The Archeologist 055_**

 ** _cardosonatercia6_**

 _ **cares 1970**_

 _ **The first and only person to favorite my story :)**_

 ** _bigred2_ _0_**

 ** _And a thankyou in advance to anyone who favorites, follows or reviews my story_**

 ** _LOVE YA :)_**


End file.
